1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to newly identified polynucleotides, polypeptides encoded by such polynucleotides, the use of such polynucleotides and polypeptides, as well as the production of such polynucleotides and polypeptides. More particularly, the polypeptides of the present invention are a human EBV-induced G-protein coupled receptor (EBI-2) and a human EDG-1-like G-protein coupled receptor, sometimes hereinafter referred to singularly as "GBR" or "GPCR" and collectively as "GBRs." The invention also relates to inhibiting the action of such polypeptides.
2. Related Art
At least nine genes have been identified that are apparently activated in response to an Epstein-Barr Virus (EBV) infection. One of two novel genes also identified in such studies of EBV infections was a novel GPCR-like cDNA molecule designated EBV-induced G-protein coupled receptor (EBI)-1.
Additionally, previously identified was an endothelium-differentiation gene (EDG) that was obtained from PMA-simulated human endothelial cells. Rat and sheep homologs of EDG-1 have been identified, which are also G-protein coupled receptors.
It is well established that many medically significant biological processes are mediated by proteins participating in signal transduction pathways that involve G-proteins and/or second messengers, e.g., cAMP (Lefkowitz, Nature, 351:353-354 (1991)). Herein these proteins are referred to as proteins participating in pathways with G-proteins or PPG proteins. Some examples of these proteins include the GPC receptors, such as those for adrenergic agents and dopamine (Kobilka, B. K., et al., PNAS, 84:46-50 (1987); Kobilka, B. K., et al., Science, 238:650-656 (1987); Bunzow, J. R., et al., Nature, 336:783-787 (1988)), G-proteins themselves, effector proteins, e.g., phospholipase C, adenyl cyclase, and phosphodiesterase, and actuator proteins, e.g., protein kinase A and protein kinase C (Simon, M. I., et al., Science, 252:802-8 (1991)).
For example, in one form of signal transduction, the effect of hormone binding is activation of an enzyme, adenylate cyclase, inside the cell. Enzyme activation by hormones is dependent on the presence of the nucleotide GTP, and GTP also influences hormone binding. A G-protein connects the hormone receptors to adenylate cyclase. G-protein was shown to exchange GTP for bound GDP when activated by hormone receptors. The GTP-carrying form then binds to an activated adenylate cyclase. Hydrolysis of GTP to GDP, catalyzed by the G-protein itself, returns the G-protein to its basal, inactive form. Thus, the G-protein serves a dual role, as an intermediate that relays the signal from receptor to effector, and as a clock that controls the duration of the signal.
The membrane protein gene superfamily of G-protein coupled receptors has been characterized as having seven putative transmembrane domains. The domains are believed to represent transmembrane .alpha.-helices connected by extracellular or cytoplasmic loops. A function G-protein is a trimer which consists of a variable alpha subunit coupled to a much more tightly-associated and constant beta and gamma subunits. A broad range of ligands (more than twenty) have been identified which function through GPCRs. In general, bind of an appropriate ligand to a GPCR leads to the activation of the receptor. G-protein coupled receptors include a wide range of biologically active receptors, such as hormone, viral, growth factor and neuroreceptors. Such an activated receptor initiates the regulatory cycle of the G-protein. This cycle consists of GTP exchange for GDP, dissociation of the alpha and beta/gamma subunits, activation of the second messenger pathway by a complex of GTP and th alpha subunit of the G-protein, and return to the resting state by GTP hydrolysis via the innate GTP-ase activity of the G-protein alpha subunit.A
G-protein coupled receptors have been characterized as including these seven conserved hydrophobic stretches of about 20 to 30 amino acids, connecting at least eight divergent hydrophilic loops. The G-protein family of coupled receptors includes dopamine receptors which bind to neuroleptic drugs used for treating psychotic and neurological disorders. Other examples of members of this family include calcitonin, adrenergic, endothelin, cAMP, adenosine, muscarinic, acetylcholine, serotonin, histamine, thrombin, kinin, follicle stimulating hormone, opsins and rhodopsins, odorant, cytomegalovirus receptors, etc.
Most GPRs have single conserved cysteine residues in each of the first two extracellular loops which form disulfide bonds that are believed to stabilize functional protein structure. The 7 transmembrane regions are designated as TM1, TM2, TM3, TM4, TM5, TM6, and TM7. TM3 is also implicated in signal transduction.
Phosphorylation and lipidation (palmitylation or farnesylation) of cysteine residues can influence signal transduction of some GPRs. Most GPRs contain potential phosphorylation sites within the third cytoplasmic loop and/or the carboxy terminus. For several GPRs, such as the .beta.-adrenoreceptor, phosphorylation by protein kinase A and/or specific receptor kinases mediates receptor desensitization.
The ligand binding sites of GPRs are believed to comprise a hydrophilic socket formed by several GPR transmembrane domains, which socket is surrounded by hydrophobic residues of the GPRs. The hydrophilic side of each GPR transmembrane helix is postulated to face inward and form the polar ligand binding site. TM3 has been implicated in several GPRs as having a ligand binding site, such as including the TM3 aspartate residue. Additionally, TM5 serines, a TM6 asparagine and TM6 or TM7 phenylalanines or tyrosines are also implicated in ligand binding.
GPRs can be intracellularly coupled by heterotrimeric G-proteins to various intracellular enzymes, ion channels and transporters (see, Johnson et al., Endoc., Rev., 10:317-331 (1989)). Different G-protein .alpha.-subunits preferentially stimulate particular effectors to modulate various biological functions in a cell. Phosphorylation of cytoplasmic residues of GPRs has been identified as an important mechanism for the regulation of G-protein coupling of some GPRs.
G-protein coupled receptors are found in numerous sites within a mammalian host, for example, dopamine is a critical neurotransmitter in the central nervous system and is a G-protein coupled receptor ligand.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there are provided novel polypeptides, as well as antisense analogs thereof and biologically active and diagnostically or therapeutically useful fragments and derivatives thereof. The polypeptides of the present invention are of human origin.